


Accidental Voyuerism

by slashtasticsam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, EWE, Established Relationship, Felatio, Fingering, Fred Lives, Frotting, Incest, M/M, Restraints, Voyeurism, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashtasticsam/pseuds/slashtasticsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron are home for the Holidays and accidentally see something they shouldn't. It leads to something more between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Voyuerism

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has Bill/Charlie incest that is witnessed by Ron/Harry. Be warned! This was a pinch hit for HarryRonHolidays on LJ.

Harry felt slightly dizzy as he watched Mrs. Weasley move with all the force of a Hurricane, raining decorations and holiday treats down like a tinsel God. The sheer amount of people cramped into the small space made Harry feel as though the crooked house would burst at any moment.

"Care for an eggnog, Harry dear?" Molly didn't wait for an answer before pressing a frothy glass into Harry's warm hands.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." He shared an exasperated look with Ron before taking a healthy sip of his drink. The thick liquid coated his throat pleasantly and Harry gave a happy sigh as it went down. "Do you need any help?"

"No, dear," Mrs. Weasley firmly denied. "I'm perfectly able to finish up myself. You just relax, now." She quickly bustled away to finish hanging wreathes on every available wall.

"Why do you even bother, mate?" Ron joked, good naturedly. "You know she'll never let anyone help."

Harry chuckled and agreed. "I can't help but ask anyway. You know how I am."

"Yes, I do." Harry shivered at the passionate look Ron gave him before sipping again at his beverage.

Harry and Ron had been on the edge of something for months now. They'd been exchanging heated looks, touches, and words, and Harry was on the brink of insanity. He could hardly be in the same room as Ron without feeling the press of his cock against the fabric of his pants. Ron did not make it any easier on him, either. He had become increasingly aggressive and blunt about his desires, and Harry had a feeling that Ron was after more than the average relationship. Harry was more than a bit excited to find out what it was.

Harry's thoughts were broken off by a pair of exuberant arms encasing his shoulders on either side.

"'Lo, Harry!" A pair of voices shouted in unison.

"We're here," George crowed.

"And, we've brought beer," Fred finished, smugly.

"I see you've already indulged," Harry smirked, watching the twins weave a little drunkenly.

"Just a nip." Fred laughed, hugging Ron a little less enthusiastically. "It is the Holidays after all!"

Ron shrugged Fred's arm off playfully. "My own family and they always greet you first."

Harry laughed happily. He knew Ron only meant those words in jest. Ron had well outgrown his childhood jealousies. It helped, probably, that Harry spent little to no time with anyone but Ron. It was quite an ego boost, that kind of single-minded loyalty.

"Come drink with us," George demanded, getting his own hug from Ron.

"Maybe later," Ron declined. "We've yet to greet everyone properly."

"Suit yourselves." Fred shrugged, dragging a stumbling George after him. Both men completely ignored their mother's berating and escaped to the back veranda. Harry noticed Bill and Charlie quickly following and chuckled to himself.

Ron rolled his eyes and grasped Harry's wrist tightly in his hand. "Let's go say hello to Da and Ginny."

Harry gulped as Ron tugged him along with a tight, steady grip. Harry secretly loved it when Ron acted forceful. It turned him on to no end, and he felt his cock twitch in recognition.

Ron steered him right up to where Arthur and Ginny were standing by the fireplace. "Hi Da, Gin." Ron greeted them both with hugs and they reciprocated happily.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, hi Ginny." Harry awkwardly greeted them both. His greeting was much warmer from Arthur than it was from Ginny. She coldly ignored his presence while her father hugged him enthusiastically.

"Happy Christmas, boys!" Mr. Weasley happily declared. "There's crisps on the table, son. You look like you could use some sugar." Mr. Weasley quickly steered Harry towards the table and away from the awkward situation. Ron rolled his eyes at his sister's behavior, but engaged her in conversation so that his Dad could talk to Harry without her interruption.

"Don't mind her, son, she's more stubborn than even her mother," Arthur soothed, and passed a biscuit into Harry's empty hand.

"I can't help but feel responsible," Harry admitted, sadly. He nibbled at the biscuit while reminiscing on what never had been.

"You shouldn't, Harry. She took your friendship to be more than it was. It's our fault, really. We never stopped her when she was smitten with you, and it got out of hand." Arthur patted Harry's shoulder, gently.

"Still, I wish it hadn't gotten as far as it did." Harry felt bad about hurting Ginny. But, it really wasn't his fault. He had tried to be kind and friendly towards Ron's little sister, and she had taken that friendship to mean more than it had. She had thought they were in a relationship, and by the time Harry figured that out and stopped it, she had already grown attached. She had been downright awful to him ever since he broke it to her, claiming that he had led her on.

"We all do, son." Harry was grateful for how well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had taken his non-relationship with Ginny. They completely understood that he was just trying to be kind, and that she had misunderstood. They were sad for their daughter, but that had not stopped them from treating Harry like one of their many sons. This had caused tension between themselves and their daughter, but they refused to hurt Harry because of her misunderstanding. Harry adored them even more for how well they treated him. They were like the family he had never had the chance to have, and he loved them tremendously.

A sharp crack sounded form near the fireplace. Harry spun around to see the empty place where Ginny had just been standing. Ron had a sour look on his face and his hands were clenched to his sides.

"Oh, dear. What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked exasperatedly.

"We were talking about the Harpies, and she kept interjecting with comments on how Harry shouldn't be here, and how awful he is," Ron seethed. "I tried to change the subject, but she just kept pushing it. Eventually I told her to stop acting that way, and she accused me of taking his side and then Disapparated."

Mrs. Weasley sighed sadly, and shook her head. "There's no helping it. I'll send her some of the leftovers later."

Harry felt guilt sink into his stomach. He wished that he had never given Ginny any ideas about the two of them. He hated that this misunderstanding had ruined Mrs. Weasley's Christmas.

Harry was so involved with his guilty thoughts that he didn't notice Ron coming up behind him until he felt a hand on his lower back. "I think we should go accept that drink now." Harry nodded and followed Ron out onto the back veranda where the others had escaped to earlier.

Ron's brothers paused in their conversations when Harry and Ron came out and greeted them sympathetically.

"Not your fault Harry." Bill clapped him roughly on the back.

"Thanks," He muttered. "I think I'll take that beer now, George."

George handed over a bottle and Harry took a quick gulp, letting the warm liquid settle in his stomach. He took two more gulps in quick succession and finished the bottle.

"Whoa, slow down there, Harry," Charlie warned. "Wouldn't want to get too arsed, mate."

Harry just shrugged and reached for another, which George reluctantly gave. He took his time with this one, letting himself relax and stop thinking about the mess with Ginny. Ron grabbed his own beer and steered them both to an unoccupied bench.

They sat there for an hour, slowly nursing their way through the twins' extensive selection of alcohol, before Mrs. Weasley called them all in for supper.

They trouped drunkenly into the dining room and sat around the table. Mrs. Weasley gazed at them disapprovingly, but said nothing. Dinner was a much quieter affair than normal, all occupants wary of saying anything after Ginny's tantrum.

"Dinner was delicious as usual, Mrs. Weasley," Harry complimented when he had finished. "Do you need help with the dishes?"

"I hardly think you'll be able to hold them," Mrs. Weasley chastised gently. "In fact, I think all six of you should stay the night. Lord knows where you'd end up if you tried to Floo, or worse! Think of if you'd tried to Apparate and got yourselves Splinched! You'll be much safer staying here."

"Mum," Bill protested, but was cut off.

"Not a word, William! Now you boys march yourselves upstairs right this minute. I'll see you all in the morning." Her eyes softened affectionately. "I had a wonderful Christmas boys, despite everything. Now, scoot!"

The six men grudgingly headed up the stairs to their respective rooms. Fred and George headed to their old room, Ron and Harry headed to Ron's, and Charlie and Bill headed towards Percy's old room. Harry wondered how Charlie and Bill would sleep in that room as there was only one bed. He shook off the thought. Obviously they would Magic another bed in there, although Harry didn't know the mechanics on how they could actually do that.

Harry and Ron headed into Ron's room and closed the door softly behind them. Harry took a moment to reminisce as he glanced over the walls. The orange paint was peeling in places, and the old Quidditch posters were sun bleached and the enchantments were failing, making the players move erratically. In the background, Harry could hear the attic Ghoul clank and moan in distress. Even though he had never really lived in this room, Harry still thought of it as home.

Ron muttered a few cleaning spells at the cot set up in the corner from Harry's last stay. Molly had most likely already thoroughly cleaned it and the sheets folded neatly at the foot, but Harry appreciated the gesture.

Ron tossed one of the pillows from his bed onto Harry's cot and quickly laid down on his own bed.

Stretching, he asked, "Do you need anything else?"

Harry shook his head no and laid down on the cot, punching his pillow a few times and pulling the blankets up to his neck.

"G'night, Harry," Ron called. Harry repeated the sentiment and felt himself quickly fall asleep.

 

H/R

 

Strange sounds invaded Harry's consciousness as he slept. He tried in vain to remain in the land of slumber as loud thumps and moans stirred him awake. He blinked his eyes open reluctantly and took in the fuzzy orange surroundings of Ron's room.

The strange noises continued as Harry felt himself come awake. Harry was annoyed by the interruption of his slumber, but as the noises continued he began to realize the noises were the sounds of fighting and pain. Harry felt the burn of fear in the pit of his stomach. He was suddenly certain that a Death Eater had invaded the Burrow. He quickly felt around the mattress for his glasses, sliding them quickly on his face as he stumbled out of the cot towards Ron's bed.

He quickly shook Ron awake. Ron grumbled irately and slapped Harry's hand away.

"Wake up Ron, something's wrong," Harry pleaded urgently.

Ron blinked at him confusedly. "Whasgoinon?" he mumbled, sleepily.

"Listen." Both boys quieted to listen to the continuing sounds of bangs, thumps, and groans coming from another part of the house.

"You think it's a Death Eater?" Ron didn’t wait for an answer as he reached for his and Harry's wands on the nightstand, passing Harry's over.

Harry nodded and both boys snuck quietly out of Ron's room and tiptoed down the hall towards the source of the noise. The sounds seemed to be coming from Percy's old room, where Bill and Charlie were currently staying. Something about the situation struck Harry as odd, but as Ron signaled to him that he was going to open the door, he shook it off.

He wished he had listened to his uneasy feeling when he saw what was hidden behind the door. Two glistening hard bodies moved roughly against one another. Harsh pants and moans slipped past two cherry red lips.

Hands scrabbled to clutch at naked skin, and teeth bit and nipped at each other insistently. Hands gripped brilliant red hair and slim hips, as one of the bodies thrust brutally into the other.

It took Harry several moments to understand what he was seeing. It seemed that he and Ron had walked in on Bill and Charlie thoroughly shagging.

Harry gulped shakily as he watched Bill slide wetly in and out of a begging Charlie. Charlie's fingers were tugging urgently at Bill's hair, while Bill gripped his hips so hard that it would leave bruises in the morning.

Harry gulped as he felt a shiver of arousal travel up his spine. The heavy breaths and the sharp sent of sex made Harry's cock twitch in his pants. He was mortified at the thought of being so entirely turned on by something so wrong. He glanced tentatively at Ron, waiting for the explosion that was sure to happen. What he saw surprised him; Ron was watching his brothers just as attentively as Harry had been.

Harry's eyes traveled down Ron's lean body, both dreading and anticipating what he thought would be there. Harry's breath caught as he took in the sight of Ron's hard cock pressing into the zip of his trousers. Harry licked his lips and wondered about the weight of it in his mouth, the tang of it on his tongue. He flushed and tore his eyes back up in embarrassment. But when he glanced up, he found he was looking directly into Ron's eyes. Harry flushed deeper in embarrassment at being caught.

Harry expected to be slapped. Instead, an aroused Ron pulled Harry silently closer, pressing his cock into Harry's clothed arse. Harry stifled a gasp as Ron's hand trailed down to press at Harry's bulge. Hot breath caressed Harry's earlobe as Ron leaned forward to whisper to him.

"Watch them," Ron demanded, stroking Harry's cock. "Hot, isn't it?"

Harry could only make a strangled noise of assent as he watched Bill and Charlie roughly coupling in the room in front of him. As he watched, Bill gathered both hands under Charlie's hips and flipped him up onto all fours. Still inserted, Bill set up a brutal pace, pulling Charlie back against his hips with every thrust.

Charlie gripped the sheets tightly, his hands scrabbling for purchase as he was pushed back and forth. Both Bill and Charlie were glistening with sweat as Bill trailed his hand down to tug roughly at Charlie's erection.

Ron rubbed more insistently as Bill and Charlie grew closer to orgasm. Harry watched with wide eyes as first Charlie, then Bill, released and then laid down on the bed, spent.

Before Harry could react more than with a twitch of his cock, Ron quickly and quietly shut the door to Percy's room. Grabbing Harry's hand, Ron tugged Harry quickly back to his room. Once they entered the tiny space, Ron quickly kicked the door shut and pushed Harry up against it. Ron pushed his hips into Harry's, grinding and smashing their lips together.

Harry gasped, but his air was stolen away by Ron's lips. Harry cried out and melted into the kiss, running eager hands down Ron's back to grip at his hips and pull him closer. Both boys grinded together furiously, moaning as Harry chanted a quick Silencio to muffle their noises.

Ron grew tired of their grinding and manhandled Harry onto the bed. Harry let out an "oomph" as his back hit the mattress. Before he could complain, Ron was already tearing at the buttons of his shirt, kissing each piece of skin as it was revealed. Harry panted harshly as Ron's teeth grazed his nipple. Ron noticed Harry's reaction and began sucking, licking, and nibbling at both of Harry's nipples in turn. Harry wriggled and moaned at the intense sensations.

Ron nipped down Harry's chest to his waistband. Ron gave Harry a mischievous look before thumbing open the button and pulling down the zip with his teeth. Harry shivered as Ron quickly exposed his leaking prick to the chilly air. Ron quickly set him to rights as his warm mouth fitting over the tip of Harry's cock.

Harry whined as the wet warmth of Ron's tongue traced the veins on the underside of his arousal. Harry buried his fingers in fiery red hair as he guided Ron's mouth up and down his prick. Ron hollowed his mouth and swirled his tongue as he bobbed up and down.

Ron pushed Harry's hands away and pulled his mouth off his prick with a wet slurp. He laved and nibbled gently at Harry's balls, licking at the seam. Harry shrieked as Ron began massaging his perineum and laving at his balls at the same time. Ron winced as Harry tugged too sharply at his hair. Grabbing his wand from the nightstand, Ron conjured silk ties that wrapped themselves around Harry's wrists, securing them to the old headboard.

Harry let out a startled yelp as he felt the cold satin restraints. He looked at Ron questioningly, but Ron just gave him a bold smirk before reaching out to rustle through the nightstand drawer. He quickly snatched up a bottle of scented oil and shook it at Harry, teasingly.

Harry growled. "Hurry up and fuck me, wanker!"

"Demanding." Ron laughed, but complied. He dribbled some oil onto his finger and spread it around, making them nice and slick. He circled the tip of his finger around the outside of Harry's entrance, watching the muscle twitch and spasm. Harry groaned as the tip of Ron's finger pushed gently passed the ring of muscle and squirmed against his walls.

Harry clenched and unclenched as the finger gently loosened up his insides enough for a second. Ron slowly pressed his middle finger alongside the first into Harry's hole, scissoring and stretching against the tight tube. Before long, Harry was begging for a third. Ron obliged, pushing the third and final finger in with the other two, and pressing against the bump of Harry's prostate.

Harry had never felt pleasure as intense as when Ron rubbed against that spot inside of him, and he bellowed his pleasure to the ceiling. Harry felt his arousal sing from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

"Please, Ron," Harry begged. "Put it in me now!"

Ron nodded and quickly withdrew his fingers. When Ron tried to pour more slick on his fingers, the bottle slipped around in his hand clumsily. Eventually Ron was able to get enough lube on his hand to slather on his hard sex. He quickly aligned himself with Harry's hole, and brushed himself against the entrance, teasingly.

Harry mewled and pulled Ron towards him by his hips. Ron chuckled darkly and pressed forward, the crown of his cock popping past the ring of muscle. Harry squeaked as he felt a sharp thrill of pain at the first entrance. Ron paused for a moment, allowing Harry to adjust to the intrusion.

Harry breathed deeply, in and out, for a few moments before signaling that he was ready for more. Ron nodded and slowly pushed the rest of the way in. Harry winced as he felt the strange stretching burn of his insides. It settled after a moment into a dull throb, and Harry gathered up his courage and used his legs to propel himself up and down on Ron's erection.

Ron moaned as he felt Harry's tight insides squeezing him, and allowed Harry to set the pace. After a while, Harry began to feel more pleasure than pain, and upped his thrusts while steadily moaning. Ron saw that Harry was starting to be pleasured, and his control snapped. He started to quickly thrust his hips and drive his cock in and out of Harry's insides.

Harry moaned as Ron jabbed repeatedly at his prostate, feeling his orgasm closely approaching. Ron must have been close as well, because his thrusts had become erratic and shaky, and his mouth had gone slack with desire. Ron reached down to tug harshly at Harry's cock in time with his thrusts. They both only lasted a few more seconds before Harry erupted; his insides tightened harshly around Ron's cock, setting him off as well.

Both men panted, gulping in lungfuls of moist air. Harry thought of what they had witnessed earlier and groaned to himself.

"What?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Harry pacified. "It's just going to be extremely difficult to ever look in any of your family's eyes ever again."

Ron snorted, tucking his head against Harry's armpit.

Harry chuckled hysterically to himself for a few moments, before pressing himself into Ron's embrace and relaxing.

"You alright, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I will be." Ron gazed at Harry with wide fearful eyes. "If you let me top next time."

Ron barked a laugh and kissed Harry lovingly. "Anything you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment or give Kudos!


End file.
